


Last Night On Earth, Last Night With You

by Eloise_Enchanted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloise_Enchanted/pseuds/Eloise_Enchanted
Summary: Dean and Castiel share one last night together.





	Last Night On Earth, Last Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just more word vomiting from me. A tiny, depressing, little drabble I came up with after watching the finale to SPN SE12.  
> This was written in the scenario that everyone knew of Castiel's oncoming demise. This takes place the night before Castiel died. 
> 
> I met to post this before hellatus but wasn't done so...oh well. Figured I better post with less than 2 days for SE13 to start! 
> 
> So, well...enjoy! Or, ya know, don't...

"Dean..."

He turned around with apprehension, not wanting to confront him. But as green met blue, his shoulders relaxed with the knowing that he needed to - they both did. As they shared another of their intense gazes...green searched blue as blue did green...

The green dampened the very slightest as his adam's apple bobbed. Green wanted to tear away from the ever-intense blue but knew he couldn't - shouldn't...not this time.

He grabbed the angel by one of his wrists, hand sliding down to grasp the angel's hand. He gripped it tight and led the angel out of the bunker. 

If Sam saw them leave he didn't say anything...if he saw them leave...he understood.

 

Once they neared the impala, Dean turned to face the angel. 

To onlookers they wouldn't have appeared to be saying anything. But to Dean and Castiel...this was a form of communication, a language of their own, they knew all too well. To each other, their eyes and faces were speaking volumes.

If they were speaking aloud words like _'I need you' - 'It took this for us to get here?' - 'I'll miss you' - 'I know' - 'If I had one last request' - 'You got it '- 'Just...' _might have been exchanged.__

____

He reached out and grasped the angel's wrists, his own arms crossed at his wrists. A somber feeling hung in the air as he walked backwards toward the impala, bringing the angel with until his own back collided with his "Baby". Their eye contact never breaking.

____

He let go of one of the angel's wrists to grab at the door handle to the backseat, opened the door and pulled the angel into the backseat with him.

____

They maintained eye contact as Castiel settled over Dean, and Dean helped shed him of his trench coat and jacket. 

____

Castiel continued to search Dean's eyes for permission. _'Yes. New territory for me but yes.' ___

____

____

____

They met each other halfway as Cas leaned down and Dean leaned up, tasting each other for the first time with tiny nips and soft, slow kisses. They took their time, exploring cautious, but firm. The time for hesitation had ended. 

____

____

____

Castiel longed to shower Dean with praise and affection. To finally be able to say aloud what he thought and felt for the eldest brother of the Winchesters. To tell him how beautiful he was, body and soul. To tell him everything.

____

____

____

Blue gazed down into green. Taking in the blush-stained freckles. Lips damp and swollen from their expressed affection toward one another. "Dean...I know you aren't one for chick flick moments...but..." he whispered into space of Baby. 

____

____

____

"You can call me whatever you want Cas. You can say whatever you want, have whatever you want..." he responded voice cracking and gaze unwavering as well as dampening as he leaned up to nip at the angel's lips to further instill his certainty and insistency.

____

____

____

Blue glowing with appreciation from there the angel began to touch everywhere possible. Hands carding through short brown locks as they kissed, hand aligning with the invisible mark he left on his charge's shoulder from gripping Dean tight and raising him from perdition, no longer invisible, lips kissing down his neck, mapping every freckle gently and carefully. He kissed the tears away when they came.

____

____

____

After another glance to green for permission he made sure to taste everywhere possible, savoring every inch of skin on the Winchester.

____

____

____

Dean writhed and responded in kind, touching Castiel everywhere he could, guiding Cas as he clumsily - _"Ok, easy buddy..." _-  but reverently worshiped Dean's body, arching up into his angel's touch allowing himself to be supported, held and giving into the being he loved beneath the vessel.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

With care, and guidance from Dean, Castiel prepared him, they continued to speak and encourage with their eyes as he entered him, gazing down in awe as well as great concern. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Joining with his human has very much been the greatest moment of Castiel's long life. As he felt Dean around him he felt overwhelmed and could have easily cried tears of joy. It was easily the best feeling he had ever experienced.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

He watched in awe, adoration, devotion and love at all of the emotions and reactions his movements inside the Winchester elicited. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Every now and then the tears would come again and Castiel would keep kissing them away. But Dean for once freely let himself fall apart in the strong yet gentle arms of his beloved angel.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Castiel moved and murmured sweet nothings...praise, assurances that the hunter would be fine without him. That Cas would always be with the hunter; heart, spirit and soul - forever. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Castiel knew his human did not tend to believe in that sort of thing, but prayed that just this once...he could. He could believe it and continue to live out his life.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

The hunter's movements were becoming more desperate as his emotions became less and less in control, his body starting to speak for him.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

His heartbeat pounding with the love he never let loose before, his nails scraping into  the angel's back, the red marks wishes that they could turn back time, his gasps pleading that this wouldn't be - wasn't the last time and his legs wrapping around his angel's waist driving him deeper and trying to hold on to him just a while longer...

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

They were both becoming overwhelmed by the things they never did or said, through their movements and touches trying to get it all out in their final night together...

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

In his joy and through his connection to Dean, Castiel couldn't help but finally shed his own tears as he came into the hunter and leaned down to kiss him...feeling the warmth of the angel come deep within his body the hunter came apart as well. Castiel would hang onto this feeling in his final moments. He would treasure finally being fully bonded to Dean. He savored the hunter's wet warmth on his chest- savored the feel of the Winchester's lips on his, tasting his unique flavor and the salt from their mixed tears.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Through his own tears, still he kissed Dean's away.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

As they lay together the hunter wrapped in the angel's arms underneath the warmth and comfort of the trenchcoat, they gazed outside from the backseat of the impala as the sun rose to conclude their last night together.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

They watched on with the knowledge that the time for tears had ended. That the time for battle had begun. That their time together...was over.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _


End file.
